Eu Te Amo!
by lah15
Summary: Eu passei anos convivendo com ela, mas só fui perceber o que eu realmente sentia quando já era tarde demais.. Ela só estava a alguns metros de distancia, pra ser mais preciso do outro lado da rua.. Andávamos juntos e as vezes quando um garoto se aproximava demais eu sentia alguma coisa se mexer, mas eu ignorava. Por que ela era só uma amiga como eu estava errado..


Quando os meus amigos me chamam de idiota, lesado e sem cérebro não é pra menos.. Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida sem perceber que o amor da minha vida estava a alguns metros de distancia, pra ser mais preciso do outro lado da rua, e por causa da minha burrice eu só fui perceber isso quando já era tarde demais. Suspirei e agora aqui estou eu jogado no sofá me entupindo de lamen.

- Sabe dobe você não tem noção de como essa cena é patética.

Olhei na direção da porta e Sasuke estava encostado no batente olhando a bagunça.

- O que você quer tem? – perguntei desanimado.

- Naruto você esta num estado deprimente... – Sasuke disse se aproximando e sentando do meu lado e sim esse é o jeito dele dizer que esta preocupado. – não é por que a Hina foi embora que é o fim do mundo.

- Teme a Hina.. – eu comecei a dizer mas parei e respirei fundo.

- Se você acha que não pode viver sem ela por que ainda esta aqui? Vai atrás dela droga. – Sasuke disse irritado.

- Como se eu pudesse.. a Hanabi não abre o pico, a Tente e a Temari fingem que não escutam quando eu pergunto.

- Você já perguntou pra Sakura ou pra Ino?

- Já! Milhares e milhares de vezes, a Sakura disse que eu fui burro demais e que mereço sofrer um pouco.. – eu comecei e vi o Sasuke ficar ainda mais serio se isso for possível. – e a Ino me ameaçou de morte. – terminei e respirei fundo.

- Bom então você esta com sorte. – ele disse levantando.

Olhei pra ele eu perdi a garota que eu amo, fui ameaçado de morte e ele diz que eu estou com sorte?!

- Serio? Eu não tinha reparado, concerteza ser ameaçado de morte e perder a garota que eu gosto está na minha lista de coisas favoritas e necessárias antes de morrer. – eu disse sarcástico e irritado.

- Não dobe eu quis dizer que eu sei onde a Hina esta.

Acordei com batidas fortes na porta, levantei sonolenta e fui atender.

-JÁ VAI.

Abri a porta e a Temari e a Ino entraram que nem doidas, falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei meninas calma. – eu tentei falar, mas fui ignorada respirei fundo. – MENINAS!

Elas ficaram em silencio e sentaram no sofá com cara de enterro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei calma me jogando poltrona.

- O Naruto sabe. – Temari disse seria.

- C-como? – perguntei assustada.

- O Sasuke ouviu uma conversa minha com a Sakura e foi correndo contar pro Naruto. – Ino disse

Fique em silencio eu sabia que não devia ter dado ouvidos a essas doidas, o que eu vou fazer agora? É claro que eu só aceitei isso por causa da aura assassina e maligna que elas tinham quando deram a ideia.

- Hina o que você vai fazer? – Temari perguntou preocupada.

- Eu não sei.. Se o N-naruto.. – Droga eu nem consigo dizer o nome dele sem gaguejar imaginar conversar com ele, não é pra menos que ele nunca tenha olhado pra mim.

- Hina eu vi o estado que o Naruto estava, ele gosta de você. – Ino começou cautelosa.

- Mas.. – eu comecei e parei de falar.

- Hina a gente pode segurar ele ate amanha, você fica aqui pensando no que quer fazer quando você decidir você nos avisa e a gente fala com ele. – Temari disse seria.

- Mas Tema o plano.. – Ino começou a dizer, mas a Temari a interrompeu.

- Ino a decisão e da Hina. – Temari disse lançando um olhar mortal pra outra loira. Eu obviamente percebi, mas ignorei o que me preocupava mais era o que eu ia fazer pra arrumar toda essa confusão..

Depois que as meninas foram embora eu fiquei na sala pensando no Naruto, na reação dele quando o Sasuke contou a verdade. Suspirei eu não devia ter aceitado isso.

– Flashback On –

_Depois de passar a maior parte da tarde chorando eu estava melhor e eu fiquei melhor ainda quando as minhas amigas apareceram._

_- Eu disse que ela estava trancada no quarto. – Temari disse abrindo a porta com tudo e quebrando a fechadura. _

_- Temari você podia ser mais delicada. – Ino disse entrando no quarto._

_- Hina você esta bem? O que o baka do Naruto fez dessa vez? – Sakura entrou correndo e me abraçou._

_- N-nada.. e-ele não fez n-nada. – disse tentando controlar os soluços. _

_- Então o que aconteceu? – Tenten perguntou sentando do nosso lado._

_- Eu o-ouvi a Shion agarrando o N-naruto.. Depois e-ela veio falar comigo. _

_- ELA O QUE? – Sakura e Ino gritaram muito irritadas._

_- O que aquela vaca disse pra você Hina? – Temari perguntou com uma aura assassina._

_- Ela disse que o N-naruto nunca ia olhar pra uma sem sal como eu com ela por perto. – eu disse rápido e voltei a chorar._

_- Mas eu vou arrebentar com a coisa que ela chama de cara. – Temari disse mais irritada ainda._

_- Bom então somos duas Tema. – Sakura disse._

_- E o Naruto deixou ela agarrar ele e não fez nada? – Tenten perguntou._

_- Eu não vi a reação dele.._

_- Bom eu tive uma ideia.. – Ino disse seria._

_- No que você esta pensando Ino? – Sakura perguntou levantando._

_- Vamos dar um susto no Naruto. – olhei confusa pra ela. – Hina você vai escrever uma carta dizendo tudo o que você sente por ele eu e a Tenten vamos te ajudar nisso, a Sakura vai entregar a carta e vai dizer que você pediu pra entregar pra ele e que você foi embora, mas você vai ficar escondida na casa dos meus tios. – Ino disse começando a sorrir._

– Flashback Off –

Por sorte os tios da Ino estavam fora eu fiquei duas semanas sumidas e um dia depois de vir pra Ca eu comecei a receber sms e ligações do Naruto. No segundo dia a minha caixa de mensagem já estava cheia e a Sakura tirou o meu celular com a desculpa de que eu ia ficar com pena dele e ia atender.

Depois disso elas viam e me falavam como estava todo mundo e como o Naruto estava reagindo. Encostei a cabeça no braço do sofá e fechei os olhos respirei fundo.

- Hinata.

Eu congelei, não pode ser por favor se tem alguém La no céu por favor que eu esteja sonhando. Levantei e olhei pra trás e concerteza alguém La em cima não vai com a minha cara.

- N-naruto? O q-que você e-esta fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei gaguejando muito.

- Eu vim falar com você. – ele respondeu e passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando ainda mais num gesto que eu sabia ser de frustração. – Por que você fez isso? Quero dizer alem de ter sido ameaçada pela Temari e pela Sakura.

- E-eu.. Eu não.. – eu tentei falar, mas as palavras pareciam presas na minha garganta.

- Eu sei que sou meio lento e tudo o mais, mas.. – ele começou a dizer, mas parou.

- E-eu não s-sei por que f-fiz isso.. – eu consegui dizer baixinho depois de um tempo em silencio.

Abaixei a cabeça e as lagrimas que eu estava tentando reprimir começaram a cair, brilhante Hinata agora ele esta bravo e provavelmente não vai mais olhar na sua cara. De repente senti alguém me abraçar abri os olhos e percebi que era o Naruto.

- Hina eu não estou bravo.. eu só estou.. aliviado.. – ele disse

- Aliviado? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Sim aliviado por ter te achado e por ter finalmente percebido.. – ele disse se afastando um pouco e olhando nos meus olhos.

- Percebido o que? – eu perguntei sem piscar me perdendo nos olhos azuis dele.

- Percebido o quanto eu te amo. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Me ama? – eu perguntei piscando, se eu estou sonhando eu não quero acordar de jeito nenhum. Ele me beijou, um beijo maravilhoso e eu obviamente fiquei nas nuvens quando ele se afastou disse.

- Sim eu te amo sua bobinha.

_Fim.._


End file.
